


Russian Spidey

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Bucky Barnes Fics [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Russian, baby spider, cuteness, momma spider, nat is momma spider, so cute.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Prompt/Idea - Peter Parker is pretty much adopted by the black window and winter soldier and they talk in russian around him but he doesn't understand because he doesn't pay attention when they teach him





	Russian Spidey

Prompt/Idea - Peter Parker is pretty much adopted by the black window and winter soldier and they talk in russian around him but he doesn't understand because he doesn't pay attention when they teach him

\------

His alarm blaring, Peter grumbled and reached out a lanky teenage arm. Slapping down the button to silence the annoying sound that had woken him so very early. He didn't mind what he got up to do, but he didn't like the early hour, at all. So with slow unsteady steps he moved past his bedroom and into the kitchen in the large apartment.

Natasha was at the counter, sipping her third mug of coffee and enjoying the rays of the warm sun on her back as it rose over the skyline. Her eyes rose and she smiled, watching as Peter slumped into one of the chairs at the breakfast island and blindly poured himself a bowl of lucky charms.

{Good morning my darling, were you up late agian?} Her voice rolled off syllables of russian so slowly and flawlessly, watching as Peter scrunched his face up and groaned.

"Please, mom. It's too early to translate." Peter spoke around his lucky charms, rolling his eyes as Natasha smiled from the rim of her coffee cup. He knew it meant everything to her for him to call her that.

They, her and Bucky, had been teaching the young spider russian for almost a year now. He wasn't advancing as much as they had liked, seeing as the only language the two adults spoke around each other was russian. Since adopting the teen as their own after the sudden cancerous death of his aunt May, they had wanted to share this special thing with Peter.

{You would understand, if you paid attention, son.} James came from the doorway, clothes soaked with sweat and hair damp from his early morning routine with Steve. His smile quirking up one side of his lips as he moved over to whsiper something into Natasha's ear, for her to respond and peck his lips.

"Now I'm really glad I can't understand, I don't want to know what you just said." Peter covered his eyes and continued to eat his cereal blindly so he wouldn't hav to listen or watch his pseudo parents kissing.

James chuckled and ruffled the teen's hair. "You need to pay more attention, it's a good skill to have." Even though he wasn't a borne russian, James could have the accent in his regualar american voice. sometimes it slipped out more then his native brooklynn accent, depending on his mood.

"You guys just talk so fast! I can't keep up with it." Cooing in the language Peter was having so much trouble with, Natasha brushed his hair back from his face and kept whispering gently, too fast for Peter to even comprehend some words and James was smiling behind his coffee cup because Natasha was professing her love for having a child even though he wasn't her's at first.

{He knows love.} Bucky murmured into her neck as he passed on his way to the shower. "You're going to be late, you know how Tony gets." Peter perked up, shoveling the last bit of his breakfast into his mouth before running out of the kitchen, bag in hand and barefoot as he made his way to to Tony's lab. The slapping of his feet was heard as he came running back.

"Love you Mom." He kisses Natasha's cheek, quick as he can returning to the hall and vanishing down the hall toward Tony's labs. Natasha reached up to touch her cheek, a tear forming in her eyes as she smiles goofily at the fridge covered in homework assignments with A's, sketches from the labs in Peter's crooked handwriting. Covered with life, a real life.

James watches from the shadowed corner of the hallway and smiles, love in his heart.

 


End file.
